mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Key
|Equipment = The Nature Amulets Rotating Head |Relatives = Colin Doc (creator) Noa Doc |Alias = |Signature Moves = Aura Storm Tri Attack |Special Ability = }} Key, is the robot created by Colin Doc to protect his daughter Noa. Key and Boat (Robot) can fuse themselves together to form KeyBoat if they both touch the KeyBoat part at the same time. History Key was created by Colin Doc after the failed experiment of Tornado. Tornado misused his powers but was imprisoned by Creator. While Colin was building a new future guardian, Creator tried to reprogram Tornado but failed. After this Creator locked Tornado up in a Containment Unit. However Colin succeeded in building Key and unlike Tornado, Key was rather nice and sweet. Colin locked Key on his Island so Noa could be protected there when she could live there. However because the island was destroyed Key could not protect younger Noa but only older Noa much later. Despite the fact that Noa can protect herself Key comes to her assistance when it's needed. Despite his small size he has proven to be a fairly strong opponent, as he was once able to defeat The General and overpower Amset Ra albeit both times as KeyBoat. They also defeated the incredible powerful dangerous Sphinx (PowerForm). Personality Key is generally seen as the quiet yet kind type. He tends to rest much and protects many secrets and Noa and unlike other robots has no special function maintaining or guarding The Island. But Key is able to fight and help Noa whenever she needs him. Key is extremely loyal to his mistress as he completes any assigned mission giving to him. He has also shown to take commands from Hank as well. He also sees the both of them as his parents in some way and is generally happy to help them out whenever needed. Key has shown little fear when facing against intimidating opponents like Meko and Sphinx. He has also shown to battle them immediately if they try to engage Noa. Furthermore, he bravely fought together with Hank against Enericción (PowerForm) and Rat (PowerForm) who both wielded a God Card. Though he is rather frightful about using his "red eye" form because of its negative consequences. But he has acknowledged that the powerboost he gains can be beneficial. He has always showed remorse for his bad actions whenever he was in his "angry form". Key has shown to be more level-headed and mature than Boat. Despite that, they have shown to be great friends and always help each other out. They have also learned to work together in their normal forms for the benefit for their fusion form. They also like to hang out with one another. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Key is quite strong physically despite his smaller build. He's capable of tackling opponents like Meko and Neko down easily, despite their larger size and sheer strength. With his Blue Eye, he can use his speed to deliver powerful speed-enhanced physical attacks. Though he favors to attack his opponents from a distance and using projectile attacks. Several Type Attacks: Key was given a set of nature amulets. This set was the second set of amulets as Tornado also has this set. As he was the first Guardian and Key is the second. These amulets give Key the ability to use Electric, Ice, Fire, Water, Grass and Normal type attacks. He can use powerful moves like Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Hydro Pump, Solar Beam and Hyper Beam. He has also demonstrated the power to fire two elemental attacks at once from both of his arms without the attacks colliding against each other. He can also combine his elemental attacks such as his Hydro Pump with Thunderbolt to create a swirling electrically charged water blast that causes splashing and electric damage to his foes at the same time. Energy Blasts: Key can release a variety of ranged energy-attacks of various shapes and/or intensities. He can release huge rays of pure energy can knock over or even obliterate many targets, or slightly singe them. He can fire energy beams from his arms as well as from each of his eye. Elemental Beams: Key has the power to project concentrated beams of matter or energy, for a destructive amount of damage. The result of the beam can be concussive, dispersive or explosive, and depending on what the beam is composed, it can posses a variety of abilities. He can project electric beams to stun his opponent, ice beam to freeze his targets, fire beams to burn his opponent and high speed water beams to soak his opponents. Enhanced Agility/Flight: Key possesses enhanced agility and flight which fits his smaller build. With the both of these skills, he can keep up with the fastest foes and effectively dodge even the strongest attacks. He is faster in flight and more agile than Boat (Robot). Shield Projection: Key can create an energized barrier in front of his body to protect himself from various attacks. Computer Interaction: Key can interface with computers, data, internet and world wide webs. He has access to his creator's data bank and can acquire a lot of information regarding various subjects, primarily objects and items. He can download various files and data and upload to his own databank allowing him to add and instill certain specific information too his own databank. 360-Degree Vision: Thanks to Key's four eyes, he can see in all directions at once. He's also capable of detaching his head from his body without side effects for various purposes. Form Changing: Key can change form depending on which situation he more suitable form in required. The change is noted by which color his main eye is. His orange eye is his main eye and does not have any special powers. His yellow eye gives him scanner vision. His blue eye enhances his physical speed to great levels while somewhat lowering his defenses. His red eye increases his overall powers and abilities at the cost of his insanity. Scanner Vision: Key's Yellow eye is his scanning eye. With this eye he can scan the location for items or opponents. It can give detailed information of various objects or items if they are in Key's data bank. Enhanced Speed: Key's Blue eye is his speed eye. In this eye he changes his humanoid form to a somewhat rocket form. His leg reverts to his back and his arms point to the same direction as the leg. This form increases his speed making him fast enough to keep up with FireRider (PowerForm) and RocketWarrior (PowerForm) but somewhat lowers his defenses. Self-Power Enhancement: Key has access to what is called his "Angry Form" when he switches to his red eye. This form increases his overall attack, defenses, speed and agility but he loses control over his powers and himself. He rarely uses this form as it can be a quite destructive, because he mostly uses his Aura Storm attack which power also increases. When he has regains sanity, he will briefly pass out for rebooting. Signature Moves Key's signature moves are: *'Aura Storm': Key's chest starts to glow aura colored and he unleashes a powerful bluish beam attack to his target from his chest. This attacks requires a small and quick reload and as such cannot be used continuously. Only in Key's Angry Form he can use in continuously but that makes him crazier. *'Tri Attack': Key's eye glows its respective color while the end of its two arms glow their own respective color and strikes the target with a simultaneous three-beam yellow, blue and red colored attack. This attack may also burn, freeze, or leave the target with paralysis. Weaknesses/Resistances Vulnerability to Electricity: When someone does an electricity Attack on Key's back, it overloads his body resulting in him fainting. Over time, he has shown to resist this weakness even better. Long exposure to electricity on his back still results in Key getting damaged but he will not faint. Fragile Physicality: Key lacks sufficient amounts physical strength and defenses, making him rather fragile in physical combat. While he usually tackles his opponents or slams them to the ground, he isn't physically strong enough to deliver blows that can hurt his foes to some extent. Double-Edged Power: In "Angry Mode", Key's overall power is enhanced to great levels but becomes destructive and crazy as he lacks self-control over this power. He is however aware on what he has done afterwards and always regrets it though he acknowledges how strong this form is. Trivia *Key was created by Colin Doc after Tornado's malfunction. Key's name came from the fact that he was the "key" to helping Noa after Tornado. *Key's Red Eye regarding becoming crazy by using his Aura Storm continuously is similar to Boat (Robot)'s ability, by becoming crazy when he uses more weapons than permitted. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Guardians Category:Fusions Category:Heroes